onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma's Red Leather Jackets
*Emma Swan |firstappearance= Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Emma Swan's Red Leather Jackets are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History In 2011, Emma is brought to Storybrooke by Henry, the son she gave up for adoption ten years ago. For the journey, she dons the same jacket that she bought in Boston the year before. Emma chooses to stay in Storybrooke for Henry's sake and continues to wear the jacket during her first days in town since she has no spare clothing. Eventually, her possessions arrive, along with the rest of her clothes. After Emma's possessions arrive in town, she switches to a reddish-brown jacket with flap chest pockets, without a snap button collar. Emma accepts a job as sheriff's deputy from Sheriff Graham, but refuses to wear the assigned uniform. Graham asks her if she thinks she can get people to do what she wants "in that red coat", but Emma believes she can. Emma wears this red jacket until she begins her work as the new town sheriff. However, Emma eventually decides that it would be best for Henry if she leaves town. As she gets ready to leave Storybrooke, she once again dons the jacket. However, her plans are cut short when Henry is mysteriously poisoned. The jacket stays on her as she works to save his life, and ends up breaking the Dark Curse. }} After Emma and her family return to Storybrooke following a journey to Neverland, Emma once again dons the reddish-brown jacket with flap chest pockets. She wears it while she and her allies work to defeat Peter Pan, and when she is forced to leave town with Henry when the curse is undone. }} Emma wears the same jacket while working with Regina to find out who cast the new curse. When Emma and the rest of the heroes try to free Mr. Gold from Zelena's clutches, Emma wears a different jacket, the deep reddish-brown jacket she wore during her stay in the Enchanted Forest a year ago. }} Over the following weeks, Emma continues to wear this jacket during a string of events, which involves fighting a snow monster, losing control over her magic powers and trying to get rid of them, and fighting a dark demon known as the Chernabog.Note that in "Darkness on the Edge of Town", it looks like Emma is wearing a different jacket, with wool lining (412FreeTheFairiesDay.png) however, the lining in fact fact part of a separate garment (412CarStarts.png) When Emma and Regina travel out of Storybrooke to find Maleficent's missing daughter, Lily, and save Robin Hood from Zelena, Emma dons her reddish-brown jacket with flap chest pockets, which she continues to wear until Isaac Heller uses the enchanted pen to re-write reality. When Isaac's work is undone by Henry, everything returns to normal, and Emma's jacket appears on her once more. }} Eventually, the darkness is removed from Emma. In a flash of bright light, her Dark One outfit disappears and is replaced by her normal clothes, including the reddish-brown leather jacket with flap chest pockets. She continues to wear this jacket while she and her family go to the Underworld to save Hook. After Hook decides to stay in the Underworld instead of leaving with her, Emma tells her father that when she bought her first red leather jacket, it was meant to be an armor to protect her from getting hurt by those she loved. She realizes that the jacket is, in fact, a reminder that she has to protect those she loves. Following the return to her hometown, Emma continues to wear the jacket in Storybrooke and the Land Without Magic. It stays on her as the heroes work to defeat Hades, and when she and Regina go on a mission to track down Henry and the Olympian Crystal in New York City. Only You|An Untold Story}} Home in Storybrooke, Emma and her boyfriend, Hook, are passionately making out on the couch. Emma asks him about the red leather jacket she's wearing and starts to take it off, but Hook stops her, adding that he "likes the red leather jacket". The makeout-session is interrupted when a dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories flies over Emma's house, and the jackets stays on Emma while they spend the rest of the day dealing with the newcomers. Emma eventually decides to take the plunge and ask Hook to move in with her. Over lunch, she tells him that she has a closet full of red jackets, and feels like she can make some space for some black leather, a reference to Hook's garment of choice. He happily accepts her offer. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Emma has at least four different red leather jackets: **One is bright red with a snap button collar and zippered chest pockets.File:104OperationCobra.png Emma bought this jacket in the Boston flashback in "Firebird".File:520EmmasArmor.png **One is reddish-brown jacket with flap chest pockets,File:105TakeTheFantasyAway.png without a snap button collar.File:105WhatHappened.png ***It's interesting to note that in "Firebird", Emma talks about the red leather jacket she's currently wearing, and how she bought it to have an armor to protect her from getting hurt by those she loves; even though the jacket she is wearing in this moment, is the reddish-brown jacket with flap pockets,File:520SomeOtherWay.png not the jacket she originally bought. **One has a deeper shade of reddish-brown, and has a completely different design; most noticeably, it has a folded collar and zipper sleeves.File:201SomeOfMyOwn.png File:202Camp.png **One is made of suede and looks completely different from the other jackets, with a much more sophisticated design than the other jackets.File:620BeBrave.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Emma's trademark leather jacket was originally supposed to be black. The day before shooting started, Edward Kitsis requested red after a camera test, to allude to Prince Charming's red outfit in the Enchanted Forest flashbacks.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One DVD and Blu-ray Commentary for "Pilot" *The show creators have stated that Emma represents color coming into the drained world of Storybrooke, as seen in her yellow car and red jacket. *In the first two episodes of season one, Emma's jacket was a cheap jacket tweaked by the costume department.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 57. London: Titan Books, October 2013 It was bought around the corner from the costume designer's hotel room the day before they shot the "Pilot", and cost "like 89 dollars". By episode three, the costume department replaced it with custom made leather jackets by Vancouver's Ocean Drive Leather. According to costume designer Eduardo Castro, Jennifer Morrison was "not in love with" the original red leather jacket, and the new one was a custom jacket which suits her body and is a little sleeker and a little more sophisticated. It cost almost four thousand dollars. **Ocean Drive Leather also created four of Emma's other leather jackets. The same company also created Sheriff Graham's leather jacket, which also designed several of Emma's leather jackets. 5 David's leather jacket from Season Two, and Hook's leather jacket from Season Four to Season Six. **By the time of "Souls of the Departed", the red jacket had been remade and redone by the costume department many times, and there were about 25 to 30 different versions of the jacket. Some are a brighter red, some are medium red, and some are red brown. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *The reddish-brown jacket with a folded collar and zipper sleeves, which Emma starts wearing in "Broken", is a Mackage Veruca Leather Moto Jacket ''(currently unavailable). The jacket comes with a removable inner knit vest with zip closure, which Emma can be seen wearing under the jacket in "Darkness on the Edge of Town".File:412CarStarts.png *The red jacket that Emma wears in "The Song in Your Heart", "The Final Battle Part 2" and "A Pirate's Life"File:620BeBrave.png is a Veda 'Jayne' Suede Jacket (no longer available). Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Items Category:Clothing and Accessories